


Creo en Sherlock Holmes

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, John discovers Mary is Evil, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Post-Reichenbach, different reunion post-reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "Sin embargo, dónde antes había mofa ahora ve algo que parece preocupación en los ojos de Mycroft. Algo que no veía desde hacía años, cuando ambos trataban de protegerle de todo. -Mary Elisabeth Morstan.-dice Mycroft simplemente.-¿La has investigado?-¿Ahora te haces el ofendido?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-¿No venías acaso a pedirme que lo hiciera?"





	1. Cuidado con lo que dices

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea que se me ocurrió ayer minutos antes de quedarme dormida... y que misteriosamente seguía en mi mente cuando me desperté hoy. Espero que lo disfruten :)

John camina lentamente de vuelta a casa cuando cae en la cuenta de que Mary le está mintiendo. La revelación no le aturde tanto como debería, pero John a estas alturas está acostumbrado a las mentiras y los trucos de magia, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir frío. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Por qué todo lo que toca está podrido?

Hace lo único que tiene sentido en ese momento, se dirige al Club Diógenes. Supone que las cámaras de Mycroft siguen igual de afiladas que siempre, porque nada más abrir la puerta del sitio, aparece de la nada un camarero que le guía hasta el mayor-"el único ahora" piensa John con una punzada en el pecho-Holmes.

-Doctor Watson.  
-Mycroft.-contesta rápidamente. La última vez que se vieron, hace casi un año y medio, estaban en un funeral y Mycroft salió del cementerio con un ojo morado. No es que se arrepienta, pero quizás podría haberle enviado una tarjeta de Navidad. La vida para Mycroft no puede haber sido fácil después de perderle. Físicamente sigue siendo el mismo bastardo imponente que era en aquel entonces, ni una arruga en su traje inmaculado de tres piezas, ni una sola cana, ni una sola señal de que el tiempo ha pasado. ¿Cómo habrá sido este año y medio para él? Sin tener que correr detrás de su hermano pequeño para salvarle de todo. "No de todo", piensa John amargamente... al fin y al cabo alguno de los males del detective los atrajo Mycroft Holmes  
-No puedo dejar de preguntarme a que debo la visita de...  
-Iré al grano. He conocido... a alguien y...-se le traban las palabras.  
-Vaya, una buena noticia...-la frialdad en el tono de Mycroft le produce un escalofrío. ¿Qué le importará al imbécil lo que él haga con su vida ahora que su hermano ya no está? y peor aún... ¿por qué John se siente como un maldito traidor?  
-Mary es...  
-Te ruego que me ahorres los detalles, no tengo el más mínimo interés en...  
-Sabe cosas.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mary sabe cosas, de mí, de Moriarty y de... él.-por mucho que quiera, John Watson no es capaz de pronunciar su nombre- Ella sabe cosas que no se filtraron a la prensa, sobre la piscina. Sabe que... agarré a Moriarty y le grité a él que corriera, sabe que él no lo hizo y que Moriarty amenazó con quemar su corazón-John sabe perfectamente que está balbuceando como un niño pequeño, pero no le salen las palabras de otra forma. Pensar en él siempre le ha dejado esa sensación de desazón. Aún con el paso del tiempo, no se ha ido. 

Sin embargo, dónde antes había mofa ahora ve algo que parece preocupación en los ojos de Mycroft. Algo que no veía desde hacía años, cuando ambos trataban de protegerle del mundo, un mundo sin piedad para los detectives consultores.  
-Mary Elisabeth Morstan.-dice Mycroft simplemente.  
-¿La has investigado?  
-¿Ahora te haces el ofendido?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-¿No venías acaso a pedirme que lo hiciera?

John se queda sin palabras y por primera vez desde aquel día en Barts, tiene las mismas ganas de sonreír que de darle un puñetazo a su interlocutor. ¡Malditos Holmes!  
-No sé nada de ella más que su nombre y que es enfermera en tu clínica. Tiene dos gatos, no tiene deudas ni ha comprado armas ni... drogas en los últimos 3 meses. Sherlock me pidió muchas veces que no interfiriera y ambos sabemos que se pone insoportable.

Mycroft saca una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y escribe unas palabras en ella, lo que le da a John un segundo para recuperarse del impacto de escuchar su nombre otra vez. La vida puede ser realmente difícil intentando evitar al único detective consultor.  
-Pues ahora yo te pido que lo hagas. No sé si me estoy volviendo loco, Mycroft... pero necesito saberlo. 

Holmes asiente, escribiendo algo en su pequeña libreta y John-Nos vemos esta noche aquí a las 11. Tendremos la información que necesitamos.  
Mycroft no dice nada más, pero John está convencido de que es una despedida. Así que se levanta y se acerca hacia la puerta. 

Cuando ya está en el taxi de vuelta a casa se da cuenta, pero esta vez la revelación se siente como el fuego de la chimenea del 221B de Baker St después de una persecución bajo la lluvia, como el té por las mañanas, como la visión de esos rizos negros sobre el sofá. 

Mycroft ha hablado de él en presente. Y los Holmes nunca cometen esa clase de errores.


	2. Cuidado en quien confías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock me dijo muchas veces que no interfiriera. Y ambos sabemos que se pone insoportable”. Presente. Mycroft habló de él en presente. ¿Cómo puede una sola palabra sembrar tantas dudas?   
> -Siéntate.  
> Lo hace tratando de no pensar demasiado, ¿será Mycroft capaz de ver por la forma en la que apoya las manos sobre la mesa cómo lleva toda la tarde viendo el vídeo que… él… grabó por su cumpleaños y pensando en lo largo que ha sido ese año y medio? Probablemente sí, al igual que sabe que sigue sin ser capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano ni siquiera en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo! No sé muy bien a dónde me llevará esta historia, pero espero que les guste!! Muchas gracias por leerme :)

John vuelve a estar en el club Diógenes por segunda vez en el mismo día, esta vez con una sensación completamente diferente. Trata de no mirar alrededor demasiado, conociendo a Mycroft no le extrañaría que todo estuviera lleno de jodidas cámaras… no quiere que note lo nervioso que está. Aunque por otro lado, ¿cuándo ha sido John Watson capaz de ocultar algo a un Holmes?  
-Dr. Watson.  
-Buenas noches, Mycroft.  
“Sherlock me dijo muchas veces que no interfiriera. Y ambos sabemos que se pone insoportable”. Presente. Mycroft habló de él en presente. ¿Cómo puede una sola palabra sembrar tantas dudas?   
-Siéntate.  
Lo hace tratando de no pensar demasiado, ¿será Mycroft capaz de ver por la forma en la que apoya las manos sobre la mesa cómo lleva toda la tarde viendo el vídeo que… él… grabó por su cumpleaños y pensando en lo largo que ha sido ese año y medio? Probablemente sí, al igual que sabe que sigue sin ser capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano ni siquiera en su cabeza.   
Cuando se da cuenta tiene una carpeta delante. Bastante grande y con un nombre que no reconoce en la portada: ANYA GLÉBOVNA ROMANOVA-ALEKSEEVA.  
-¿Es su nombre?-pregunta simplemente.  
-Sí.   
-Bien.  
La cabeza no para de darle vueltas, quizás intentando encontrar la decepción que debería sentir, pero no aparece. Tiene la verdad ante él y eso es lo único que importa. Mary o Anya o como sea que se llame no tiene ya poder sobre él.   
-¿Estaba en la piscina?  
-Sí. Era la francotiradora que apuntó a mi hermano cuando tú te abalanzaste sobre Jim Moriarty.  
John asiente pensando en el miedo visceral que pasó, que todavía hoy pasa cuando recuerda esa escena. Ese punto rojo en medio de la frente de Sherlock, la forma más fácil de acabar con el valor del capitán John Watson.   
John ojea el informe de Mycroft y siente ganas de vomitar. Piensa en todas las veces que ha estado con ella, en todas las veces que ha pensado que era un ser demasiado bueno para fijarse en alguien como él… en cómo parecía que había llegado a su vida en el momento indicado.   
“Bueno, sí que vino en el momento indicado”-piensa John con un escalofrío.   
-Tuvo otro papel importante…- le interrumpe Mycroft. -Mi hermano probablemente me mate, pero considero que debes saberlo… ella estaba… en un edificio enfrente de St Barts el día de la muerte de SHerlock.   
John no sabe que le duele más: saber que Mary tuvo algo que ver con eso, escuchar su nombre en la misma frase que la palabra “muerte” o volver a escuchar a Mycroft hablar en presente de él. Por un instante piensa que el detective tenía toda la razón, querer no es una ventaja.   
-¿Qué misión tenía? ¿Matarle?  
Mycroft suelta un bufido y añade un seco “Más o menos”.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Su misión era matarte si Sherlock no saltaba.   
-¿A mí?-Si se abriera un agujero en el suelo y John Watson desapareciera para siempre, no podría sentir otra cosa más que agradecimiento. Cualquier cosa es mucho mejor que esa horrible sensación que le llena el pecho. Es curioso, porque acaba de descubrir que duerme junto a una psicópata contratada para vigilarle… pero no es eso lo que le ha roto el corazón. Su amigo saltó de Barts por él. Por John. Justo cuando John creía que no podía quererle más...  
-Puntos de presión, John. Ves pero no observas, como siempre. No tienes ni idea de lo importante que eras… que eres.  
John le mira como si fuera la primera vez que ve al mayor-porque John se niega a aceptar que sea el único- de los Holmes.   
-Estos archivos no pueden salir de aquí, supongo que lo entiendes-dice.  
-No los necesito.-contesta el doctor mientras piensa en dónde ir esta noche, los martes es el día que Mary termina tarde el turno en el hospital y se queda en casa de John. Un hotel probablemente sería buena idea, lo que sea menos ver a Mary. La mera idea de meterse bajo las sábanas con ella le da náuseas.  
Mycroft extiende un llavero y cuando Jonh se da cuenta de lo que es se le hace un nudo en la garganta.   
-No puedo asegurarte que esté limpio pero…  
-Nunca lo estuvo-dice John con una sonrisa y se da cuenta de que le duele la cara. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no sonreía?-No cuando él vivía ahí desde luego. Será como estar en casa. Además, disfrutaría tanto del polvo acumulado… no habría forma de separarlo del microscopio.   
Justo antes de salir, ve cómo Mycroft le sonríe un segundo y a John se le llena el corazón de esperanza. Aunque quiera evitarlo, es así. Si Mycroft Holmes habla de su hermano en presente y sonríe… “un milagro, por mí… no estés muerto”.  
Media hora más tarde, se baja del coche negro y abre la puerta del 221B pensando en que todos los caminos conducen a Baker St y que volver allí, siempre será volver a casa.


	3. Cuidado con lo que haces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunta John finalmente, después de escuchar a Mycroft Holmes durante lo que parecen haber sido horas.  
> -Me interesa más que entiendas lo que no tienes que hacer.  
> -No puedo dejarla.  
> John Watson lleva dos meses fingiendo que no sabe que su novia es una asesina contratada para vigilarlo y lo cierto es que empieza a agotársele la paciencia. Quizás es por eso que Mycroft Holmes está sentado frente a él en su consulta, intentando evitar nuevamente que tire todo el plan por la borda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y continúa la historia... :)

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunta John finalmente, después de escuchar a Mycroft Holmes durante lo que parecen haber sido horas.  
-Me interesa más que entiendas lo que no tienes que hacer.  
-No puedo dejarla.  
John Watson lleva dos meses fingiendo que no sabe que su novia es una asesina contratada para vigilarlo y lo cierto es que empieza a agotársele la paciencia. Quizás es por eso que Mycroft Holmes está sentado frente a él en su consulta, intentando evitar nuevamente que tire todo el plan por la borda.

-No exactamente... hay formas, pero debes hacerlo con cuidado. Si AGRA tiene la más mínima sospecha de... bueno, baste decir que no puede sospechar que sabes quien es en verdad.  
-¿Y cómo puedo...?  
-Por favor, John... mi hermano hablaba maravillas de tu forma de entender a la gente. ¿Cómo puedes dejar a una mujer como Mary Morstan sin que sospeche que hay algo siniestro detrás?  
-Engañarla con otra persona.  
-Muy bien, Dr.Watson.

Pero lo cierto es que John Watson no le ha puesto los cuernos a nadie en toda su vida y parece hasta ofensivo empezar ahora. Aunque a veces hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer y "por él" es la única frase en la que John puede pensar mientras besa a un chico alto y de pelo rizado.  
Y John no puede evitar sentirse un maldito traidor, porque también es en el detective en quien piensa mientras se enrollan y en quien piensa cuando acaban en su casa. Y follan y si cierra los ojos un momento, casi puede imaginar que es su amigo quien está debajo suyo, sus rizos los que acaricia... y así se corre. Pensando en él, siempre en él

Cuando llega Mary, es casi un alivio. Mycroft organizó que su clase de yoga se suspendiera para que pudiera pillarlos infraganti, curioso el poder que tiene el gobierno británico. Mary le mira horrorizada y a John lo cierto es que no le cuesta nada poner cara de culpable.   
-¿Cómo has...?  
-Lo siento, Mary. Yo...  
-No quiero volver a verte en la vida, John Watson.-Mary se marcha dando un portazo y John no puede evitar sorprenderse, ¿Cuánto de todo ello es un acto? Sólo faltaría que AGRA se hubiera enamorado de él.   
Su amante se marcha también, dejando una tarjeta con su número... una tarjeta que John tira sin mirarla siquiera. Va directo a la ducha, donde usa el agua más caliente que puede soportar, tratando de borrar de su piel todo rastro de esta tarde. Después de todo, no es a Mary a quien ha traicionado hoy. El pensamiento intrusivo le sorprende tanto como haber sido capaz de pensar su nombre "Quiero a Sherlock, quiero a mi detective". Y John no quiere llorar, pero John tampoco quería tener que aprender a vivir sin él... y lo cierto es que lo está  haciendo fatal.

* * *

Sale de casa y el coche negro que ve en la puerta le hace querer liarse a patadas con su dueño.  
-Doctor Watson.   
-¿Qué?  
Algo debe de ver Mycroft en él que le hace no decir una sola palabra. Simplemente señala al asiento a su lado. John se deja caer derrotado.  
-Esta hecho.  
-Era lo correc...  
-No. No ahora. Dentro de unos meses hablaremos de esto y nos reiremos todos.-John solo puede esperar que ese "todos" incluya a un cierto detective, porque si no nada de esto habrá valido la pena-Pero ahora no. Se fue corriendo de mi casa, dando un portazo. No sé cuánto sería fingido y cuánto real y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. 

Mycroft asiente y John está seguro de que está conteniéndose para no decir nada que ofenda a John.   
-¿Me puedes dejar en Baker St.?  
\- No es lo más...  
\- Lo sé. Pero sólo quiero irme a casa. Al menos por hoy.   
Billy. El cenicero. El violín. La cara sonriente en la pared. Los recortes de periódico de cuando Sherlock era el rey de Londres, de cuando era el puto universo de John Watson.   
-Está bien-Mycroft le mira con pena y John casi tiene ganas de reírse. Ha logrado conmover al hombre de hielo. 

Cuando se baja del coche Mycroft simplemente le mira un instante antes de decir "estoy seguro que en unos 5 meses estará todo bien de nuevo, John" mientras el coche arranca y se aleja por la calle Baker.  
No es hasta que ha llegado a su apartamento cuando se da cuenta de lo que Mycroft probablemente ha querido decir y, al menos, una pequeña parte de la culpa que siente desaparece. 5 meses no es nada. John puede esperar 5 meses.


End file.
